And Then There Was You
by ArtIsMyWeapon12
Summary: *Sequel to The Way Into A Demon's Heart* November is quite happy, considering she was kidnapped a month ago. She's fallen for mysterious but handsome Ciel Phantomhive, and he seems to be falling for her, too. However, she soon gets some news that turns her world upside down. And then there's the fact Ciel is a demon... "I'm going to Hell now, aren't I?" CielXOC, SebastianXOC
1. I'd Be Smart To Walk Away

**A/N: If you haven't read The Way Into A Demon's Heart, please do so before reading this!  
**

* * *

_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I like it_

* * *

(Four Months Earlier)

I knew he was trouble from the minute he walked into class. My eyes were drawn to him, and once he was in my sights he wouldn't leave. He caught me staring and winked at me. I blushed and looked at my paper.

But I couldn't look away for long. He had the bad boy thing going for him. He had wicked blueish-grayish-blackish hair, creamy white skin and a thin, tapered hips. He wore a white T-shirt under a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and gray Vans. Slung over his left shoulder was a black, generic-looking backpack and under his right arm was a skateboard. But the most unusual, interesting thing about his appearance was the black eye patch that wasn't quite concealed by his hair. His other eye was a magnificent royal blue.

"Hello," Mr. Blake said. "Can I help you?"

"I'm new here. My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

Well. That was an interesting name. I could also hear a hint of a British accent in his voice. Just a whisper, as if he'd been living here almost long enough to sound American.

Mr. Blake checked the roster. "Ah, yes, of course. Why don't you have a seat..." his eyes scanned the classroom. "... Next to November. The girl with black and red hair. Wave your hand, November."

I froze for a minute, then stuck my hand half way in the air to indicate where he was supposed to sit. He sauntered over to the desk, and I scooted my chair as far away from him as I could. He gave off a vibe that made every warning signal in my brain go off. I stayed on the edge of my seat for the rest of the class, trying to think about anything but him. The warmth his body gave off. The way he rested his feet on his skateboard, rolling it gently on the floor. The way he smelled, some delicious spicy-sweet scent.

"So."

I looked up from the fight I was having, trying to get my binder back inside my backpack.

"You talking to me?"

"Yes." His eye rolled, but his lips held an amused smile.

"November, huh? Kind of a weird name."

I raised a brow. "Whatever you say,_ Ciel_." I spoke in a tone that made it obvious that Ciel was quite the unusual name, as well.

He smirked. It was almost as annoying as one of Sebastian's smirks. It was also way cuter. I giggled internally. Well, of course December would disagree. Not that she'd do it out _loud_.

"Old family name. But I can't imagine 'November' is. So where'd you get it?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, we've got a while." He had a point. It was lunch time.

"Okay. So, first off, I have a twin sister-"

"Oo, were you stuck together? Or are you identical? Or maybe fraternal? Is she... say... blond? I had an old... girlfriend who was blond. Can't say I'm much of a blond lover anymore."

I stared. He stared back, then waved his hand for me to reply.

"We're identical. But anyway, I was born on November thirtieth just before midnight, and my sister was born on December first just after. So my name's November and her's is December."

He seemed to think about this for a minute. "Not a very long story."

I pursed my lips. "I guess you're right. It just seems like it."

We stopped walking. I'd unknowingly led him to my usual lunch table. My friends, and December and Sebastian, all stared.

"Um... hey guys. This is Ciel."

My friends all gave their hellos. All except Sebastian. He and Sebastian just stared at each other, cold amusement written all over both of their faces. Familiarity blossomed between them.

December spoke up. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

Her question reminded me of the fact that Sebastian also has a faint British accent.

"No. We don't," Sebastian replied quickly. Too quickly. I wondered what that was about, but before anyone could say anything Ciel spoke up.

"I have to go. I'll catch you later, November." He gave me an odd little smile, which made my heart flutter.

Lunch was over way before I wanted it to be, per usual. However, not per usual, Sebastian caught my arm before I left.

With complete seriousness, he looked me in the eye and said, "Stay away from him, November. He's dangerous."

I didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

I also didn't think twice about Sebastian's warning, when I probably should have.

One month later I had developed a bit of an obsession with Ciel.

* * *

I sighed as I collapsed against my friend Erin's locker.

"Long morning?" she asked.

"Most definitely. You would not believe the shit Malley was up to today."

"What was-"

Erin's question was cut off by my other friend Adriana's squeal.

"Oh my god, I love your outfit! Is that shirt new?"

I glanced down at my clothes; a Hatsune Miku t-shirt, faded and torn blue jeans, and black converse with red paint splattered on them. It didn't seem so special to me, but that was Adriana for you.

"Yeah. We went to Hot Topic on Saturday."

"I love it!" she said as she, too, sat down by the lockers.

"So what he up to?"

I sighed dramatically, getting ready to tell my tale. Mr. Malley was my art teacher, and no one could stand him.

"So he has this long message written on the board in cursive, right? It's all about "repelling all foolish gossip and negative language to get on to our success" and that all that bull. So after the bell rings, he calls for everyone's attention and is all like "for those of you who can't read cursive, I will read you the board" and reads it to the class. He then finishes it off with the whole "if you don't like it here than you can leave" thing he gives us about once a week. We're barely halfway through the school year. This is ridiculous."

My friends shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

Just then, Ciel sauntered around the corner and over to us.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where've you been?" I asked as he sat down. I reached out laced my fingers with his

"Smoking in the locker room." he grinned impishly.

December laughed. "What are you gonna do when they catch you?"

"Simple. They won't."

"You know, the smoke already set off the alarms once."

"That's why I've started smoking in the shower stalls. It's so humid in there, the smoke doesn't reach the detectors."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and not in an exactly friendly way. We had yet to figure out their problem with each other. "They are still able to smell the smoke."

"What, wouldn't you have my back if they did catch me?" A dangerous smile crossed his lips. That look always made me shiver.

Sebastian did not seem amused.

* * *

_I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone_  
_Trained to get along_  
_Forever going with the flow_  
_But you're friction_

* * *

I didn't say much for the rest of lunch; I had bigger problems than teachers and smoking boyfriends.

When December, Sebastian and I reached home I collapsed on the couch and was asleep instantly.

December came to wake me up for dinner.

"Jeez, you've been sleeping a lot lately."

"I'm tired."

She looked concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? It's barely been a month since... you know."

I nodded. Yeah, being kidnapped hadn't ever been something I wanted to do.

"I'm fine. Really. I'll be there in a second, I have to pee."

She snorted. "Real classy."

I grinned and went to the bathroom.

I got to the table and, looking at my father, grimaced. He was staring at Shelly's seat.

While I, of course, didn't blame him one bit, I didn't know how many more depressing dinners I could take.

"Can we please just have a normal, non-depressing dinner tonight?" I snapped, suddenly angry.

I was instantly sorry when Dad looked up at me, shocked. I looked down at my plate. Steak. Ugh. I didn't understand why it seemed so unappetizing; I usually loved steak.

December broke the awkward silence that hung over the table.

"I got a ninety-five on my math quiz."

"That's great!" my dad exclaimed. It was, too. Math wasn't December's forte.

After dinner, December and I went to wash the dishes like always.

"Hold on, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I told her, turning away from the sink.

"Again?"

I shrugged a _what-can-I-say?_ shrug and continued down the hall.

Immediately after washing the dishes, I went to bed. I was exhausted.

* * *

_Two headlights shine through a sleepless night  
And I will  
Get you,  
Get you alone  
You're name has echoed through my mind  
And I just  
Think you should,  
Think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will  
Follow you,  
Follow you home  
I'll follow you,  
Follow you home_

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello, hello, hello again! It's been far too long people. But here is the sequel to The Way Into A Demon's Heart. It's really great to be writing again. Nothing got done in February, and I've been in a funk the past almost two months. A funk? Did I really just write that? I guess I did. By the way, that whole Mr. Malley thing really happened in my art class. It was utterly ridiculous. It may not sound like it, but you'd have to know the real Mr. Malley.**

**Oh well. Like I said, it's really wonderful to be writing again. I wrote the 'four months ago' part a couple of months ago, and I saw it tonight and I was quite happy with it so I decided to finish the chapter and post it.**

**The song is Treacherous by Taylor Swift.**

**I'm trying to work out bugs that I had with the first story, so I'm not setting a schedule. I will still try to get a chapter a week out, but I've found that if I settle to much on deadlines for my writing, I have trouble actually... writing. So I'll try no schedule. But don't worry, it won't go months between chapters.**

**Once again, I won't be demanding reviews. Because who wants to review when it's being forced out of you?**

**Also, if you like My Chemical Romance, namely Danger Days, you might want to check out my Killjoy story, The Only Hope For Me Is You.  
(P.S., who's as excited for June as I am? :D I read the preview in a comic from Free Comic Book Day, and it looks too good to be true. And it looks like he might continue past the first issue!)  
**


	2. Dream A Little Dream (UnofficialChapter)

I looked around. I seemed to be standing in a hospital. I heard a baby crying to my left. Turning, I realized I was in the maternity ward. I admired all the pretty new babies behind the window, until I noticed something off about them. All the boys looked just like Ciel. And the girls- you guessed it- looked like me.

Just then, a nurse walked past. "Congratulations, Miss Koop."

I looked down at myself and, to my utter horror, saw I was wearing a hospital gown.

* * *

**A/N: So first off, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed (aside from those mentioned below), favorited, and followed this story, and every other one of them. You guys are amazing, and I love you. You're my babies. And I just want to tell you that, while it has been on a hiatus, this and all my other stories will be continued. But a lot has happened this summer, and (I promise to give you a full explanation later) I haven't been updating. I'm really, really sorry, but I hope to have new chapters up soon.**

**Now, to whom this author's note is truly for: everyone who has replied recently about the song lyrics used in this story. Leave me alone. If the administrators have a problem, they will take it down. I don't need a bunch of random, ordinary users telling me how to write my stories and use this site. If you do, I'm going to block you, plain and simple. I truly do respect that you are trying to help, but you're not. It's not you're job to reprimand me about the rules. So please, just leave me and my fanfictions alone. Once again, the administrator's will deal with me if they see fit. But as this story has been up for months, and they haven't taken down other stories using lyrics, then I don't think they have too much of an issue with it.**

**However, should they take any of my fanfictions off the site, I just want the people who enjoy them to know that I will put them up somewhere else. Check my DeviantART (the link is in my profile) journals for updates on the stories.**

**Thanks for all your support, guys. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
